These Days
by Demon of the Night
Summary: Set right after Spellbound. (One shot) Raven and Beast boy have a little chat about recent events. Pure fluff. Give it a shot.


These Days  
  
The days seemed to thin out for her. She yawned as she sat up in her bed, waking to another morning which seemed to be like any other day since Malchior was rebound to the book. Standing up and stretching, she avoided the trunk that the book was hidden in. It still got to her to know that she put her trust into Malchior only to have him betray her.  
  
How could I have been so foolish? she asked herself in a more scolding manner. The world could have been in serious danger for my stupid mistake!  
  
Shaking her head and trying to throw the thoughts away from her, she headed out the room and down the hall. What she needed right now was to get her mind off of everything.  
  
Half dazed, she found herself somehow making it to the kitchen. Blinking constantly, she made her way to the stove to prepare her morning tea. It was nearly sun up and the others would not be up for nearly a half hour or so and that gave Raven plenty of time to be alone to think before the morning arguments between Cyborg and Beast boy began.  
  
Raven breathed deeply as she searched through the cupboards for a tea packet as the water began to boil. Finding one, she turned the burner off and continued on with preparing a cup of tea. Just as she stirred the packet around in the water, she turned around and bumped into something. More specifically, a someone.  
  
Raven jumped and spilled half the cup of tea on herself. Yelling in pain and shock, she slipped and landed on her bottom in a heap of tea and her cloak. "Ow..." she muttered as she looked up at the person, who caused her to fall.  
  
Beast boy smiled, innocently and chuckled. Bring a hand up, he scratched the back of his head and began to apologize. "Sorry, Raven," he muttered as he reached out to help her. "I didn't mean to scare you or make you fall. Are you okay?"  
  
Raven allowed him to help her up. Groaning, she felt the pain of the hot water on her leotard. "This just made my week," she muttered in a low voice. "First, I get emotionally damaged and now physically damaged," she paused. "Thanks, Beast boy," she finished, not meaning to sound so harsh.  
  
Seeming a little hurt, he reached for a towel to help her get cleaned up. "I'm sorry," he repeated in a lower voice. "Really... I am..." he continued as he avoided eye contact with her.  
  
"Well, I guess this just lets us have one more thing in common," Raven began in a monotone voice as she took the towel from him and began to clean off her chest area.  
  
Beast boy gave her a questioning look as he reached for paper towels to clean up the floor. "How do you mean?" he asked, in a confused manner.  
  
Raven titled her head a little. "We both fell into a trap with someone we both thought cared for us," she replied, trying not to bring up bad memories of the past. "Granted, in the end Terra returned to you."  
  
Beast boy kept his gaze at the ground as he began to clean up the spilled tea. His features were reflecting his deep thought as he went over what she had said. After a long moment of silence and cleaning, he stood up with his head still bowed.  
  
"I'm sorry," Raven and Beast boy began in unison as they faced each other a moment later.  
  
Raven bowed her head and looked away. "I guess... we aren't so different after all," she heard Beast boy began in a trailed off voice.   
  
"I suppose not," she confessed with a shrug.  
  
The green Titan turned to Raven with a serious look on his face. Looking away for a moment, he frowned. "Raven, I meant what I said before," he began. "You aren't alone."  
  
Raven's eyes moved to gaze at him. Nodding in silence, she placed her cup on the counter. "I know," she replied and waited for a moment or two to pass. "Thank you."  
  
Beast boy smiled widely and nodded in return. In silence, the two went on to their morning activities. Beast boy went on making his morning tofu breakfast while Raven merely made another batch of tea. From time to time, they would stop and look up and smile at one another without realizing it.  
  
Finally, the two finished preparing their breakfast meals and headed over to the table. Beast boy sat down across from Raven and watched as she silently took some toast she had made and her tea. With a smile on his face, he began to eat.  
  
"By the way, Raven," Beast boy said with a mouth full of food. "Why did you hug me?"  
  
"What?" Raven asked in surprised as a blush creeped up over her cheeks.  
  
"Before," he began, again. "After Malchior was rebound. I told you that you weren't alone and you hugged me. Why?"  
  
Raven looked away from him and frowned. "I don't know," she replied, honestly.  
  
"It's so unlike you," he continued on as he ate his tofu. "Don't tell me you have a crush on me!"  
  
Raven narrowed her eyes in disgust as Beast boy smiled and teased her. "On you? You wish!"  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised!" Beast boy began as he took a sip of soy milk. "No woman on this planet can resist me!"  
  
"Do I sense the inflation of a ego around here?" Raven asked with a pointed look. "Beast boy... I was overwhelmed. We'll just go with that."  
  
Beast boy grinned and looked away. "You live with your excuse and I'll live with mine," he replied in a low voice as he began to eat again.  
  
Just as Raven was going to reply to his comment, the others burst in one by one with their minds on food. Raven bowed her head down and continued to eat away at her toast.  
  
"So, who's up for some volleyball on the roof?" Cyborg asked as he searched through the refrigerator for some food.  
  
"Count me in!" Robin replied as he also went on a search for food. "Starfire?"  
  
"I would love to engage in a game of volleyball," the alien princess replied in happiness. "It shall be filled with excitement."  
  
Cyborg nodded with a smile of his own and turned to Beast boy. "What about you, BB?" he asked.  
  
Beast boy thought for a moment and then eyed Raven. "Gnaw, I think I'm going to stay in today and get in touch with an old friend of mine," he began as he turned a little towards Raven.  
  
Raven perked her head up in surprise. It was unlike Beast boy to turn down a game. Suddenly, it made sense as Beast boy continued to smile at her with a wink. Shaking her a head a little, she bowed her head once more to take a bite of toast. Today is going to be rather interesting, she mused as she returned Beast boy's smile once more.  
  
Author's Note  
  
A one shot. I was inspired after watching Spellbound and I thought of bringing in more of a Beast boy and Raven moment that should have been in the episode. I think the ending came out all fluffly in this... oh well.  
  
Sorry that I didn't post it up sooner. I forgot about it. :  
  



End file.
